A Different Life
by Team TwiPotter Girl
Summary: Bella has had a hard life and she craves something she doesn't know how to get. She wants to be a baby again... What does that entail? Its a different life for sure... AU/AH DaddywardxBabyella DaddyKink, Infantilism (Age Play), and Bdsm. Abuse and Rape in some parts. 18 and older only! Readers Discretion is Advised
1. Prologue Part 1: Nightmare

** A/n: Hi! ok so this is something new that was stuck in my head for some reason... I'm afraid to post this story for a couple reasons 1: I still have other story's on here I want to finish and i feel bad cause I just haven't and 2: this kind of story can be looked at the wrong way and al i want to do is enjoy writing and putting my stories out there. So Im posting a a small snippet that gives an idea of what I want. I have more but I want to get feedback before posting all my hard work up and then getting flamed. This way if people want more Ill post more If not I will just delete this off my page and it will be like it never existed...**

_**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, sadly I don't.**_

_Warnings! This story refers to Infantilism (age play), Bdsm, and Sex. Not 18 or older don't read. And if you don't enjoy no flames please._

Bella sprang up in the crib and let out a scream and started to cry. She just had an accident because of a nightmare she woke up to that being said she had a large poo in her diaper now and she wailed.

Her cry's turned to whimpers and hiccups as she heard her daddy make his way to her.

The spinning stars on the ceiling soothed a bit more and by the time the door opened she smiled and cooed at the man she loved. She reached out for her daddy and he lifted her out of her crib and cradled her close

"Did my poor baby have another nightmare" he whispered.

Bella stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded.

He carried he over to the changing table removing her footsie pajamas and her soiled diaper. He cleaned the mess on her bottom then proceeded to putting powder on her and then a new diaper. A clean pair of footsie pajamas with mitts and a bonnet was added. He pulled her thumb out of her mouth to put her hand in the arm and mitt and just before she started to cry he stuck her pacifier in her mouth.

He lifted her up effortlessly and carried her out to the living room and put her in her play pen. He hummed while he made a bottle for her.

He finished warming the bottle and went over to her and pick her up out of her play pen and sat on the large plush couch she curled her petite body up as he cradled her to his chest.

He removed her pacifier and she cooed "dada baba"

"Here sweet girl" he cooed back

Putting the nipple of the bottle up to her mouth she latched on and sucked. Her mitt covered fists tried to hold on to the bottle.

Her large brown eyes gazed up at her daddy's emerald green ones. Her little kitty started throbbing and she felt herself get moist she whimpered and rubbed her thighs together slightly trying to get some friction.

She sucked until her bottle was empty.

Daddy lifted her up and held her to his chest patting her back until she let out a small burp. Her head rested on her daddy's shoulders as he stood and brought her bottle to the kitchen her eyes drooped as he carried her in to her pink room and laid her back in her crib and lifted the gate up he started the mobile and kissed her lips lightly.

"Good night princess" he said checking the baby monitor before ducking out of the nursery and going back to bed.

**A/N: Ok so as I said thats only a snippet If I get good feed mack Ill post more... Please review if you liked it and want me to do more. and don't worry to those who like my other stories I will continue those and some point soon.**


	2. Prologue Part 2: Morning time

**A/N: So far 170 views, 5 Follow, 5 Favorites and 1 review (Thanks fresh-BLOOD-was-drawn-2night) so I guess you all deserve a bit more. I plan on making chapters bigger but in the mean time enjoy the little ones.**

_**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, sadly I don't.**_

_Warnings! This story refers to Infantilism (age play), Bdsm, and Sex. Not 18 or older don't read. And if you don't enjoy no flames please._

Edward woke up to some static and then hearing his baby girl coo over the baby monitor he glanced at his bed side table and saw that it was 7:30. He had to hurry and get Bella taken care of and get to work he had a phone conference at 9 he hoped his girl would be well behaved this morning. He got up and took a quick shower knowing his girl was content in her crib and she would be fine for another 10 minutes.

His shower ended with him jerking off to images of his baby and him together. He smiled when he heard her keen cry come from the speaker from the monitor on his bedside table. He dried himself and wrapped a towel around his waist he threw on a polo shirt and some jeans and walked through the house towards her nursery. She cooed in delight as he walked in to her room.

"Dada up up" she demanded

He picked her up and she cuddled in to his chest he carried her to the changing table and lifted the bars so she wouldn't fall off he grabbed a small dress and some tights.

He took off her pajamas and threw them in the hamper. He took her soiled diaper off and wiped her bottom and her kitty. He flicked her bundle of nerves and made her buck her hips. She whimpered in want.

"Dada!" She called and he chuckled and put a clean diaper on and the frilly dress and tights. She smiled up at him her brown eyes twinkling glee.

"Binki" she squealed as her daddy picked up her pacifier and put it in her mouth she suckled happily. He lifted her and carried her to the kitchen and set her in her high chair at the breakfast bar he made himself omelet and made his girl oatmeal. He had tried to teach her to feed herself but she refused. She needed to need him. It was the same with potty training no matter how many time he tried she never followed through. And he loved her to much to punish her just for wanting to need him.

He removed her pacifier and fed her and ate his omelet while reading the daily news from the paper. He set the paper down and look at his his watch it was 8:30 he had a half hour to get his girl settled and be ready for his day of work. It was a good deal he and his brothers owned a business together that has been passed down from his great grandfather. He and his brothers were co-owners. So that meant Edward could comfortably work from home and keep an eye on his baby girl. His brothers weren't in the exact position he was but they were doms with 24/7 subs so working from home helped them keep an eye on their submissives.

Edward glanced over at his girl she playing with her empty bowl. She cooed at him as he wiped her mouth and hands.

"Ok princess daddy has a phone with uncle Em and Jazz and some important people today so you need to be on your best behavior while I'm talking in the phone today"

"Rose. Ali!" She cried out when he mentioned his brothers names. Edward laughed at her enthusiasm.

"No pumpkin, they aren't coming"

Bella pouted and then a look crossed her and her lip started to tremble. Edward popped her binki in her mouth before she start to cry.

Edward knew that the look meant that she had just filled her diaper. He picked her up a hushed her

"Shhh, sweetie let's go get you changed and settled so daddy can get his work done"

**A/N: So yeah... Review and I might just get one more chapter on tonight that will be longer... and quick side note I do plan on showing a history about these to and how they got here. Anyway Review and Ill see you guys later!**


	3. Birth and Abandonment

**A/N: Alright so I now have a better grasp about my story. I have a timeline down and made the decision that the first 2 chapters I have up are a glimpse at what is to come. This chapter is about the start of Bella's rough childhood.**

**_Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, sadly I don't._**

September 13th 1990

10:34 am

"One more push Renee" The doctor said to the sweaty soon-to-be mother

Renee screamed as her body was being torn in 2 by this baby she never even wanted. Charlie stood by the door watching the scene in front of him not fully believing that he was becoming a father. He never wanted this he was happy with just his wife. He enjoyed the free life not being held down and screwing whoever he wanted. Then he met Renee and he thought he was in love. they had sex every night and went around the house naked with no care in the world.

Then this happened. Renee had told him that she had her tubes tied wand that she never wanted kids. But as they said in high school no birth control is 100%.

_'Not even abstinence cause Jesus was born to a virgin' _Charlie thought.

Then he thought about hysterectomies his mother had one because of ovarian cancer that was the solution Renee should have a hysterectomy. He made sure to remember to talk to her about it after this little brat was out. Then a babies cry filled the room.

"Chief do you wanna do the honors and cut your babies cord" The doctor asked him as the cleared the fluid from the babies nostrils and mouth.

Charlie jerked his head no and stayed against the wall. He was Chief of the dreary town of Forks. It was a good job cause he had flexible hours and could be home having sex whenever.

'_Not anymore' _He thought bitterly

He figured work would now be his escape.

Renee let out a shrill scream as she was now delivering the placenta. and then there was panic.

"Chief your wife's placenta isn't coming out we need to rush her to the OR to get it out and theres lot of bleeding we will let you know what is happening" The doctor said rushing out of the room with Renee

Charlie sighed and looked over at the nurses working on the crying baby and he walked out of the delivery room to the waiting room.

1:15 pm

The doctor came out taking his surgical cap off. Charlie stood up.

"She's ok but we weren't able to salvage her uterus there was to much scarred tissue and bleeding. Im surprised she was able to carry that baby to term. I'm sorry Chief but your baby girl is heathy and ready to see you" The doctor finished

"Can I see my wife first?" Charlie asked

"Of course" The doctor let Charlie towards recovery

September 20th 1990

1:20 am

Isabella's cries could be heard throughout the sleeping house.

Renee rolled over and put a pillow over her ear. Charlie groaned and turned easily ignoring the cries and going back to sleep. A couple minutes later Isabella's cries turned to screams and Renee got up and feed and changed her. This was hell.

June 18th 1993

4:10 pm

Renee couldn't do this anymore, she had enough. Bella was sitting in her play pen giggling and oblivious to the fact that her mother was packing her belongings away. Renee decided to leave Bella and Charlie and Forks forever. Charlie was expected to be home soon so Renee had to get out of here before he showed up.

Renee gasped when she bumped the door way when trying to carry stuff out to her car dropping the bags she rubbed the hand shaped bruise.

Charlie had become very violent towards her, and she was done. She was going to go sleep around Europe or something.

Bella was a good girl and Renee knew she shouldn't leave the baby to the man, but it was just to much and she had to leave. She wrote a quick note for Charlie left it on the table she rushed towards the door closing and locking the it behind herself she said good bye and got in her car and left.

5:30 pm

Charlie was late getting home and he was grumpy. It didn't help that when he saw Renee's car gone he got even more pissed. She was suppose to have been making him dinner. He stomped up to the door and heard his child's cry. He panicked. He flew in the door with his gun raised assuming the worse that someone came and robbed his house. but lowered it quickly when entering the kitchen and seeing a note from Renee. Bella continued to cry.

Charlie Read the note:

**_My Dearest Charles,_**

**_I'm sorry but I am no longer strong enough to deal with your abuse and have left you. Please don't take it out on Isabella. I can't take her. I'm sorry._**

**_Renee_**

He crumpled the paper up and let out a loud shout in anger and misery.

**A/N So theres the start of Bella's crappy life as you have seen her life turns out better but to make this a good story I'm starting from the beginning.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
